Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of wireless communication technologies. Many of these devices, e.g., computers, tablets, televisions, and other information appliances, have sophisticated processing capability and communication protocols with connection establishment routines. The connection establishment circuitry is often present for pairing the device with other devices, such as a remote control or another human interface device (HID). Improvements to these devices, and the device pairing, will enhance the technical capabilities of the devices and improve user experience with the devices.